Denkiten Nami
Denkiten Nami is one of the main cures in Premium Player Pretty Cure! . Her alter ego is Cure Victory, the pretty cure of technology. Additional informations Zodiac: Leo Blood Type: A Height: 1,64m Weihgt: 49kg School: Yuukai Gakuen - High School 2nd year - Class 2-B - Game Circle She speaks in a very casual way and says "watashi" (わたし) to refer to herself. Her catchphrases are "Games are battlefield." (ゲームは戦場です Gēmu wa senjōdesu) and "I'll never lose!" '(わたしは決して負ける ''Watashi wa kesshite makeru). Skills While she is very bad in literature and history, she is very good in maths. She doesn't even study them and always got a perfect score at it. In sports, as she is very lazy and is the indoor type, she lacks stamina and doesn't make efforts. However she has good reflexes. She is very bad at cooking and cleaning, resulting in her room always being messy, and she doesn't care at all. Her best "skill" is to be good at every video games, especially fighting games. Finally, in opposite to her best friend Airi, she has a very good memory. History Nami's normal life When Nami was little, she was a happy girl with her mother and father. However her father didn't have much time to play with her and that saddens Nami. Eventually, she made friends with Airi and considered her as a sun, as she was the first to talk to her. Nami wasn't very talkative back at elementary school because she wasn't confident with herself. However she overcomed it by playing some risky games with her friend, that could make the teachers mad. At her 6th birthday, she learned that she'll have a little sister. She was happy at first but after her sister Yui was born, she became jealous of her as her mother was only paying attention to Yui. After some time, their mother wasn't paying overly attention to her. It seemed like she came to be a little tired of it and realized she was too caring. However it only made Nami less confident, as well as her sister. Finally, Nami stopped trying to get attention from her mother and become an indoor person, and took a liking to video games. Appareance In civilian form, she has dark blue wavy hair, reaching a little past her shoulder. They are usually breaded on top of her head, like a headband, and are attached with a white ribbon. Her eyes are blue. Outside of her uniform she wears casual and comfortable clothes with varied tone of colors. Personality Nami is a very lazy and relaxed person. She is not optimist, but go with the flow of the life and just enjoy herself with games. Usually, other people like her because she doesn't pay attention to appareance or isn't too curious about other's life, so she doesn't bother anyone and can't hurt anyone's feelings. Nami hide the fact that she is addcited to video games. However, this lax personality results in her not having any real friends beside Airi, until she meets the other cures. One of her quality is that she is very honest, but sometimes too blunt and that can be considered as rude. And while being blunt with other, she isn't honest with herself. Finally, she is also a very loyal friend and hate losing at games. Cure Victory '''"The blue player is the wave of technology! The sky's winner, Cure Victory!" ブループレーヤーは技術の周波！空の勝者、キュアビクトリー！ Burū Purēyā wa gijutsu no shūha! Sora no shōsha, Kyua Bikutorī! Cure Victory is Nami's alter ego and appears for the first time in episode 2. She represents technology and has the power of waves. Her theme color is blue. She is the more knowledgeable in games of the team and is considered as a professional. While technology is source of her power, electricity is her material source of power that she converts into "electric waves". She firstly doesn't have any weapon, but obtains a bow in the first movie and the second season. To transform, she performs the Chara Customize with her Premium Console. EX Mode: Heart Form This a variation that she gained with the EX Heart Quartz, at the same moment as her teammates. It allows her to perform powerful fire-based attacks. EX Mode: Spade Form This is a variation that she gained with the EX Spade Quartz, at the same moment as her teammates. It allows her to perform sharp wind or water-based attacks. EX Mode: Club Form This is a variation that she gained with the EX Club Quartz, at the same moment as her teammates. It allows her to perform healing and purification attacks. EX Mode: Diamond Form This is the last EX Mode variation she gained with the EX Diamond Quartz with her teammates. It allows her to perfom light-based and special attacks. Ace Mode This is an upgraded form that she gained later with the Pretty Ace Quartz. It allows them to perform powerful attacks. Premium Victory This is the ultime form that she gained at the end of the anime with the aid of the Premium Quartz. Angel Mode This is an alternate form, equal to Ace Mode, that she gained in the first movie. Fake Victory This is her dark alter ego that appears in the second season. Attacks |-|Cure Victory/Upgrades= Cure Victory: *'Electric Wave:' This is Victory's first main solo attack. She says the name of the attack. Then, she glows in a blue light and do a gesture with her arm and a blue wave electrocute the enemy. While he is paralysed, she taps some button on her Premium Console to defeat the enemy and says "Over!". *'Straight Winning Supreme:' This the first main group attack that she performs with Party, Liar, Liberty and Gamble. First, they line up and hold hands in the following order: Gamble, Liar, Party, Victory and Liberty. Then, all of them begin to glow with a sphere of light of each theme color. They say "Pretty Cure!" and let go of their hands. After that, they release the sphere of light towards the enemy like a laser while saying the name of the attack. *'Full Player Ultime:' This is the second main group attack that is performed by all of the six cures. Items/Weapons Premium Console - This is a console-like device used to transform. EX Spade Quartz - While the five cures can transform with it, they need Nami as she is the one keeping it. With it, she can transform into Spade Form. Pretty Ace Quartz - With this quartz, she can transform into Ace Mode with her teammates. It is kept by Kamika. Pretty Techno Quartz - This a Pretty Quartz that allows her to transform into an upgraded version, more powerful. Premium Quartz - This is the most powerful Quartz, allowing her to transform into Premium Victory. Holy Quartz - This is an item that she borrows in the first movie, and allows her to transform into Angel Mode. Sacred Bow - This a weapon she obtains with her Fairy Mode. She succeed to summon it again in the second season. Dark Copy Stone - This is the main item of Fake Victory. Relationships Oodan Airi - Airi is Nami's childhood and only real friend (until they form the pretty cure team). They met early in elementary school and were always the noisy kids, with Seikou, always thinking of everything as a game. However Nami became passionated by video games and it's when she began to become lazy and relaxed. While her old friends became distant, thinking of her as annoying, Airi is the only one who stayed with her. This one is always helping Nami with a lot of things and are the best friends. For example, Airi is always helping her with her hair that Nami doesn't care about being messy. Maboroshi Seikou - Seikou is Nami's other childhood friend, but they are not as close as with Airi and can even be considered as distant, until they become pretty cure. While the three of them met early in elementary school, Nami know Airi two months more than Seikou. While each of the two were considering Airi as there best friend, Seikou and Nami considere their relationship between them as superficial. Airi was the center of these three's friendship. After entering middle school they didn't talk to each other at all. When Nami discovered that Seikou returned to Yuukawamura town this year, she was uneasy as she feared that this one become Airi's best friend, and each time these two talk to each other, Nami feels jealousy. However they become much closer and soften their rivalty after they talk of their true feelings to each other. After that, they have a sister relationship as Nami is always reprimanding Seikou, but the latter only listen to Airi. Aobashi Kyouko - While Kyouko was in the same elementary school as Nami, she and Seikou didn't knew her. Only Airi did, and so Nami was very surprised to learn that. Like with Seikou, she felt jealous toward Kyouko, but much less and it didn't take long for Nami to stop this feeling. Nami has also a sort of admiration toward Kyouko, despite not admitting it at first. They often dispute with each other as the two of them don't like losing and while Nami loves video game that are for an indoor person, Kyouko in contrast, loves sport games and going out. Tomurasaki Kamika - Kamika is the only one in the team toward who Nami didn't ever felt hostility or bad feelings. After all, Kamika is no match, even for Nami who usually doesn't care about others. Like almost everyone, she admires her for her mature and charming aura. Of course, Nami tries to not showing her admiration because of her pride personality. Finally, Kamika is the one that Nami consults the most when she have problems, secondly to Airi of course. However she is consulting Kamika for problems that she can't tell to Airi. Kishiro Hiseki - Strangely, while Hiseki as a calm person is usually the kind of people that she get along the most with, Nami felt strong hostility toward her. At first she thought that Hiseki was vulnerable and can't do anything alone, and that irritated her. Moreover, Airi was the one helping Hiseki. However, after she learned that Hiseki is very serious and has a strong resolution of wanting to be useful to her friends, Nami was impressed and now wants to help her achieving her goal. Family - Nami has a difficult relationship with her family. While she doesn't see often her father who is always busy with his work, her mother wants her to be more like other girl and stop playing video games all day. It upsets Nami, and she is always ignoring or answering with an annoying or angered tone to her mother. As the latter is sensible, it hurts her a lot. Nami doesn't attend to hurt her mother, but just want to live her own way. Also, she has a little sister named Yui. This one is young and noisy, while being kind. However she is a crybaby and wants her sister's attention, and that is annoying her. Nami likes her sister of course but she wants her to be more mature and responsible, and for that she must be strict with her. Etymology : While "den" (電) and "ki" (気) separately mean respectively electric and mind/mood/spirit in japanese, together they mean electrical. "ten" (天) means the Heaven/sky. Together, it mean Electrical Heaven and is reference to her electric power and to her theme color being blue like the sky. : "nami" is japanese for wave and is obviously referring to her power of waves and can also refers to her blue theme color as the sea is blue. Cure Victory: A victory is the act of defeating/winning over an opponent. It is also related to her personality of not wanting to lose, and a game's main goal. Songs Nami's seiyuu, Harada Hitomi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Solos *'Sharp Win・OVER ~The science of an angel~' *'WAVE OF・TECHNOLOGY' *'Game Round End ~Victory Ver.~' 'Duets *'Tonight, I will fly... -along with Kakuma Ai (Airi) *'Under the blazing sun' -along with Kayano Ai (Seikou) *'Watashi no Shōri✹' -along with Itou Shizuka (Kyouko) Groups *'San'nin no Seikatsu' -along with Kakuma Ai and Kayano Ai *'Endless GAME✦' -along with Kakuma Ai, Kayano Ai, Itou Shizuka and Tadokoro Azusa (Kamika) *'5 Aces of Earth' -along with Kakuma Ai, Kayano Ai, Itou Shizuka and Tadokoro Azusa *'Premium・Senshu・GO!' -along with Kakuma Ai, Kayano Ai, Itou Shizuka, Tadokoro Azusa and Asakura Azumi (Hiseki) *'Asobimashou in this world' -along with Kakuma Ai, Kayano Ai, Itou Shizuka, Tadokoro Azusa and Asakura Azumi Trivia Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Main Cures Category:Premium Player Pretty Cure! Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Electricity using Cures